Une rencontre bouleversante
by lasakoura
Summary: Qui aurait cru qu'une simple rencontre pourrait bouleverser toute une vie...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction 3. Prologue/Chapitre 1 : la rencontre... grâce à un sauvetage

 ** **PDV Natsu :****

Putain, j'ai encore dû rester plus tard au boulot c'est abusé sérieux ! En plus faut que je me lèves demain pour aller au bahut, qu'est-ce-que c'est chiant ! Yo, moi c'est Natsu Dragneel, 18 ans, cheveux roses et yeux verts, plutôt bien fait d'après ce que les gens disent mais je m'en fou pas mal. Je vis seul donc je dois travaillé pour payer mon loyer, je suis connu pour mon groupe d'amis et mes bastons... qu'est-ce-que vous voulez, je vis dans un quartier sensible de ce côté là, tu sais pas te battre t'es foutu... on m'appelle aussi Salamander. Donc, je rentrais chez moi après le boulot parce que j'ai dû remplacer quelqu'un un dimanche ! Je suis sur le chemin de chez moi, en plein centre du quartier dans un simple studio quand j'entends un cri de fille dans un coin de la rue... Putain, quelle soirée de merde sérieux... Je décide donc d'aller voir ce qui ce passe histoire de et je découvre une fille de mon âge en train de se faire agresser par des mecs du quartier... Elle est blonde avec de beaux yeux marrons... beaux yeux marrons qu'est-ce-que je raconte moi ?! Ouais enfin, elle pleur quand même... un peu normal, elle se fait agresser... Bon, je vais faire quelque chose parce que ces mecs me dégoûte... j'arrive derrière eux et prend ses deux agresseurs par le col avant de les balancer assez loin de la fille et de me placer devant elle... J'ai vu qu'elle me regardait avec de grands yeux... mais bon, je suis humain j'allais pas la laisser se faire violer...

 ** **un de agresseurs**** : (se retourne) He pourquoi tu... (tremble) Sa...sa...salamender !  
Natsu : (regard noir) Cassez vous tout de suite avant que je m'énerve encore plus !  
 ** **Les agresseurs**** : (partent en courant) Désolé, on recommencera plus !

PFFF... vraiment des mauviettes, c'est facile de s'en prendre à une fille mais une fois devant un mec ça dit plus rien... Je me retourne lentement vers la fille et voit qu'elle a le tee-shirt tout déchiré, qu'est-ce-que je suis censé faire moi, je sais pas géré ça... galère bordel... Elle s'arrête pas de pleurer en plus !

Natsu : (se baisse à sa hauteur) Hé, tu vas bien ?  
... : (pleurs) Merci...  
Natsu : ( essaye de parler doucement) Tu habites par ici ? je t'ai jamais vu... tu étais pas au courant que c'était dangereux de passer dans ce quartier et encore plus de nuit...Tu t'appelles comment ?  
Lucy : (doucement en se calmant mais sanglote toujours) Lucy... et si je savais mais j'ai raccompagné un petit au nom de Roméo qui c'était perdu...  
Natsu : (soupir et enlève son sweat) Ha oui je le connais... bon tiens prend ça pour te couvrir déjà et je vais te raccompagner chez toi...  
Lucy : (le regarde) Tu n'as pas besoin...  
Natsu : (la regarde doucement) Je vais rien te faire, t'inquiète pas c'est pas mon genre, et ça me dérange pas, tu vas dans quel lycée ?  
Lucy : (baisse le regard) Je suis nouvelle dans la ville, je viens rejoindre mon cousin dans son lycée... Fairy High School...  
Natsu : (curieux) Ton cousin ? Ha bah on sera dans le même lycée.  
Lucy : Luxus Draer... Ho je pense pas que tu me verras... je suis timide et très discrète alors bon... on me remarque pas trop...  
Natsu : (rigole doucement) Luxus ? C'est un pote à moi, il est dans mon groupe d'amis ! Alors la preuve que je te reverrais... C'est bizarre que tu n'es pas peur de moi...  
Lucy : (baisse les yeux à nouveau) Je sais qui tu es... les gens dans la rue parlait d'un Salamander... tu es considéré comme un mauvais garçon et un délinquant... mais moi je te trouve gentil...

Cette fille... me touche... je sais pas elle me donne envie de la protéger... ha bordel manquait plus que je commence à m'attacher à une fille moi... je l'aide à mettre mon sweat parce qu'elle tremble comme une feuille, puis je la soutiens pour qu'elle se lève et qu'elle avance doucement mais comme je l'avais bien remarqué, elle est terrifiée alors je décide de passer mon bras au dessus de ses épaules pour montrer aux gens qu'elle est avec moi... elle me regarde choquée de mon geste... et je me choque moi même, c'est pas mon gens putain ! Mais je sais pas pourquoi, cette fille m'a touché par son attitude toute timide, toute réservée et elle me donne envie de la protéger... et je sais que je suis dans la merde à partir de maintenant... Je lui demande où elle habite et découvre qu'elle vit pas très loin d'ici donc après une dizaine de minutes de marche, on arrive devant une petite maison au bord du fleuve. C'est petit pour une famille, elle sort des clefs de son sac et ouvre la porte avant de se tourner doucement vers moi...

Lucy : (sourit doucement avant de baisser les yeux) Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de partir ?  
Natsu : (étonné) Il n'y a personne chez toi ?  
Lucy : (perd son sourire) Non, je vis seule...  
Natsu : (soupir) Je veux bien...  
Lucy : (se pousse pour le laisser passer) Je t'en prie... Installe toi...  
Natsu : (rentre doucement) Merci...

Je découvre une petite maison assez chaleureuse, je la suis jusqu'à la cuisine où je m'installe sur une chaise, et je me mets à regarder Lucy... elle est assez petite de taille... je dois faire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle ou même deux... elle a des cheveux assez longs blonds... ouais, ils arrivent au niveau de ses reins... elle a des yeux marrons très expressifs... j'ai l'impression de lire en elle quand je regarde ses yeux, c'est assez étonnant. Elle porte un jean noir et mon sweat est trois fois trop grand pour elle mais pourtant, elle est très mignonne avec... Je suis en train de perdre la tête moi faut que j'arrête... elle se retourne vers moi avant de me demander ce que je veux, je lui dis que je veux bien un verre d'eau et elle me le sert ainsi qu'à elle même, elle s'installe en face de moi...

Lucy : (le regarde timidement) Je vais te rendre ton sweat  
Natsu : (la regarde) Garde le jusqu'à demain, on se verra au bahut de toute manière, tu me le rendras là  
Lucy : (rougit) D'accord... merci pour tout...  
Natsu : (la regarde toujours) Me remercie pas, j'allais pas te laisser avec ces gars... Par contre je préfère te prévenir... (elle me regarde doucement) Les gens disent des choses vraies mais bizarrement avec toi, enfin ça me gêne pas d'être avec toi quoi, alors que je suis toujours seulement avec mon groupe les autres je les aimes pas. Mais ce qu'ils disent est vrai. J'ai une sale réputation et mon groupe aussi, alors je veux pas que tu es de problèmes.  
Lucy : (rougit brutalement ce qui fit sourire Natsu) Je sais... Luxus a toujours été comme ça... il est un peu comme mon grand frère, et... j'ai pas envie d'arrêter... de te parler... J'ai plutôt envie...(baisse les yeux) De passer du temps avec toi...  
Natsu : (sourit) C'est gentil, et bien faisons ça alors... un rebelle qui parle à une timide... ça va faire du bruit ça... (recoiffe ses cheveux avant de se lever) Tu as un bout de papier ?  
Lucy : (étonnée et lui donne un bout de papier et un crayon) Heu... oui tient...  
Natsu : (Note quelque chose) Voilà, c'est mon numéro en cas de besoin.  
Lucy : (le regarde étonnée)...  
Natsu : (rigole) Me regarde pas comme ça...  
Lucy : (baisse les yeux) Désolé...  
Natsu : (soupir) T'excuse pas... bon je vais y aller, je te verrais demain, repose toi en tout cas.

Je pars donc avec elle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et après lui avoir dit au revoir et lui avoir fait un signe de la main, je rentre assez vite chez moi pour me coucher... Si on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais une fille et que je m'attacherai à elle aussi vite... j'aurais rigolé... bordel c'est pas possible... je suis un gros rebelle qui sèche, répond au professeurs, se bat et tout... et je m'attache à une fille... timide, réservée et discrète... putain... c'est qui qui m'envoie un message ?

 ** **De inconnu :****  
 ** **A Natsu :****

Merci encore pour ce que tu as fais pour moi... et heu... je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré... même avec ce que disent les gens ... enfin voilà, je ne vais pas te déranger...

Bonne nuit...  
Lucy.

C'est fille... est vraiment... incroyable... étonnante... elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas... et malgré ce que les gens disent... et ce que je suis... Et elle me parle malgré tout... On verra bien comment ça ce passe au bahut et avec les gars mais j'ai une impression que je vais devoir faire pas mal attention à elle... Et puis j'ai pas pensé aux groupies... putain, j'ai l'impression que ça va être mission protection... mais j'en rejoins le besoin, être avec elle et la protéger alors que je la connais que depuis ce soir ! Bon, faut peut-être que je lui répondes...

 ** **De Natsu :****  
 ** **A Luce :****

Ne me remercie pas, ce que j'ai fais est normal. Bizarrement, je suis aussi heureux de t'avoir rencontré alors que j'ai très peu d'amies filles... mais avec toi c'est chelou... fin bizarre... A demain alors...

PS: tu ne me dérangeais pas du tout...  
Natsu.

Bon... je vais aller me coucher moi...


	2. Chapitre 2

Fanfiction 3. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles... et le début des problèmes !

 ** **PDV Lucy :****

DRINGGGGG DRINGGGGG BAM !

Et j'ai encore cassé un réveil... je vais devoir en racheter un... Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfillia, j'ai 17 ans, j'ai de longs cheveux blonds qui m'arrivent en bas des reins et les yeux marrons... je suis assez petite mais autrement je suis comme tout le monde... enfin je pense... je suis très timide et réservée... je suis stressée pour aujourd'hui parce que c'est la rentrée et je ne connais personne à part mon cousin et Natsu... Oui, je pense beaucoup à lui depuis ce qu'il a fait pour moi hier, je sais pourtant que c'est mon opposé et qu'il est considéré comme une mauvaise fréquentation mais j'ai du mal à croire tout ce que j'ai entendu... Bon il faut que je me prépare, je file donc sous la douche et une dizaine de minute plus tard, je suis devant mon placard à chercher la tenue que je vais mettre aujourd'hui... je me suis mis du vernis bordeaux... donc bon je vais mettre mon slim bordeaux... ma chemise en jean bleu , un collier et une montre, un bonnet noir, mes converses blanches... il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui donc j'ai pas besoin de veste. Je me coiffe vite fais en faisant une tresse avec ma mèche et je lisse le reste de mes cheveux... Je me maquille légèrement les yeux avec un peu de crayon noir et du mascara noir et je suis enfin prête.

Bon voilà, ensuite je descend en bas pour manger un peu histoire de pas avoir faim durant la matinée donc je vais dans la cuisine et je décide de me faire quelques tranches de pain grillé avec un peu de beurre et un jus d'orange. Après avoir mangé, je remonte pour me brosser les dents et me mettre un peu de parfum quand je vois qu'il va bientôt être l'heure de partir car je vais à pieds au lycée... Je prend donc mon sac noir, mes écouteurs et mon portable et je remarque que j'ai un message... qui ça peut être aussi tôt ce matin... ça risque pas d'être Luxus, c'est pas son style...

 ** **De Natsu :****  
 ** **A Luce :****

Salut Luce (oui je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé à ce surnom). Comment te sens tu ce matin ? Pas trop stressée ? Je me disais... enfin, je passe dans ta rue pour aller en cours donc bon... pourquoi pas aller en cours ensemble, je t'attendrais devant chez toi... dans un quart d'heure  
Natsu.

Il m'attendra devant chez moi dans pas longtemps ?! Je vais aller au lycée avec lui ?! Pourquoi mon cœur se met à battre aussi vite... Bon il faut que je reste calme... mais après tout Luxus m'a dit que lui et ses amis étaient les populaires de son école en plus d'être dans l'équipe de football... donc lui aussi doit l'être ... il doit avoir pleins de filles qui doivent vouloir être avec lui donc je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec elles, mais, bizarrement je me sens en confiance et en sécurité avec lui... et puis j'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui... Halala calme toi Lucy calme toi ! En plus il m'appelle Luce... Bon tout d'abord lui répondre...

 ** **De Lucy :****  
 ** **A Natsu :****

Bonjour Natsu, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de surnom pour toi mais je vais chercher... Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai d'ailleurs ton sweat, ton message m'a fait penser à le prendre ! Aller en cours ensemble ? Ça me ferait plaisir... mais toutes tes fans risquent de ne pas être très contente de te voir arriver avec une fille... de plus une nouvelle... je ne veux pas t'attirer de problème...  
Lucy.

Après avoir répondu, je mets une musique pour me détendre un peu parce que je suis trop stressée là faut que je me calme, j'écoute What I believe de Skillet (si vous voulez écoutez →) oui ça ne colle pas du tout à ma personnalité parce que c'est du rock... mais j'adore vraiment ce style de musique, ça me donne du courage étrangement... Je descend donc en bas pour attendre Natsu qui m'a d'ailleurs répondu...

 ** **De Natsu :****  
 ** **A Luce :****

Tu ne trouveras pas de surnom assez bien pour moi :p ! Tu peux le garder... Je trouve qu'il te va vraiment bien... Et oui aller en cours ensemble, et puis je m'en fiche pas mal de ses filles, tout ce qui compte pour elles c'est le physique et la popularité. Et si tu as des problèmes avec elles, je te protégerais comme je l'ai fais hier... tu ne m'attireras pas de problème t'inquiète.  
Natsu.

Ha mais vraiment il me met mal à l'aise mais je suis heureuse à la fois, je suis vraiment bizarre... Je lui répond ?

Ding dong !

Bon bah non, pas le temps de lui répondre... Je prend donc mon sac et mes clefs et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre doucement pour voir Natsu, je suis obligé d'avouer qu'il est très beau... Il porte un jean noir, un tee shirt avec un col V blanc et une veste noire... il a des adidas noires et blanches aussi et portes une écharpe blanche qu'il portait déjà hier soir je crois... J'adore ses cheveux d'une couleur étrangement roses mais qui lui vont bizarrement vraiment bien... et ses yeux sont aussi d'un très beau vert... Il me regarde en souriant et je lui répond doucement... Il se penche vers moi et me dépose un bisous sur la joue et je le regarde avec de grands yeux sous la surprise de son geste... depuis quand un mauvais garçon a des gestes tendres envers une fille ?! Surtout lui qui m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amies filles en grandes quantité...

Lucy : (choquée)...  
Natsu : (souriant) Bah quoi ? Je te dis bonjour...  
Lucy : (souriante mais les joues un peu rouges) Oui désolé bonjour... Mais tu dois te baisser tu es trop haut...  
Natsu : (se baisse à son niveau) Faut grandir Luce, et commence pas à t'excuser dès le matin  
Lucy : (lui fait doucement un bisous sur la joue) Oui c'est vrai et c'est pas ma faute si je suis petite  
Natsu : (détourne le regard) Tu es mignonne... dans... ta tenue...  
Lucy : (rougit) Me...Me...Merci...  
Natsu : (calme) Bon on y va ! J'ai dis à Luxus que j'avais une surprise pour lui il nous attend devant le lycée avec les autres gars et Erza...  
Lucy : (stressée) D'accord...  
Natsu : (reprend un visage froid) T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, Erza est une bonne amie à nous... fin niveau filles c'est une des seules avec Lévy, Jubia, Kanna et Mirajane...et les garçons sont plutôt cool.  
Lucy : (remarque son soudain changement de comportement) D'accord...

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence, dès qu'il y a du monde, Natsu reprend une attitude froide et assez... mauvaise... et un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivions enfin au lycée et je remarque assez vite Luxus au niveau du portail avec plein de gens... il y a beaucoup trop de gens pour moi... Il me remarque avec Natsu et fait des grands yeux, je pense qu'il ne se doutait pas que j'étais la surprise de Natsu... Il court vers nous sous le regard choqué de son groupe et des gens autour de nous, il me prend dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer... Tout le monde nous regardes choqué de son comportement et je pense de celui de Natsu qui arrive avec une fille...ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise c'est pas possible ! Il me repose doucement par terre après cette grosse étreinte et me regarde avec un grand sourire...

Luxus : (souriant) Frangine, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?!  
Lucy : (souriante)... Heu... et bien... surprise ! Tu vas devoir me supporter j'ai été mise dans ta classe aussi...  
Luxus : (souriant) Mais c'est génial ! (regarde Natsu) Mais depuis quand vous vous connaissez vous deux ?  
Natsu : (calme) On c'est rencontrés hier, elle a eu un soucis avec des gars de mon quartier et je suis arrivé au bon moment...  
Luxus : (perd son sourire et devient froid) Tu es sérieux ?  
Natsu : (calme) Oui, mais elle n'a rien eu ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai raccompagné chez elle après...  
Luxus : (calme) Merci Natsu  
Natsu : (petit sourire) T'inquiète vieux  
Lucy : (gênée) Si on pouvait bouger... parce que c'est très gênant que tout le monde me regarde comme ça...  
Natsu : (regarde les gens autour avec un regard noir) Qu'est-ce-que vous regardez comme ça ?!  
Luxus : (reprend un visage froid) Aller vient frangine, je vais te présenter au groupe, t'inquiète, c'est parce qu'ils te voient avec nous du coup ça les surprend... Je t'ai déjà expliqué on parle pas à beaucoup de filles...  
Lucy : (gênée) Je sais...

On se dirige donc tout les trois vers le groupe de Luxus où je vois cinq filles : une avec de magnifiques cheveux rouges et elle me regarde doucement en me souriant ; une autre au teint très pâle et aux cheveux bleus foncés ; ensuite il y a une fille avec... une bouteille d'alcool ?! Une est au bras d'un gars avec plein de piercings et elle a les cheveux bleus clairs. Quant à la dernière, elle a des cheveux longs blancs. Elles me sourient toutes, je pense pour me mettre à l'aise ... Les autres me dévisagent mais ça ne m'étonne pas je suis nouvelle et j'arrive avec Natsu et Luxus qui me prend dans ses bras et qui m'appelle frangine... C'est normal qu'ils ne comprennent rien... on arrive devant eux et Luxus met son bras autour des épaules avant de me présenter au groupe et inversement...

Luxus : (calme) Bon les gars, je vous présente ma cousine Lucy, elle vient d'arriver dans la ville et dans le lycée mais elle est originaire de Crocus ! Je lui ai déjà parlé de vous et elle a rencontré Natsu hier pour répondre à vos questions. Lucy, je te présente les seules filles du groupe Erza Scarlet, Jubia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Kanna Alperona et Lévy Macgarden autrement il y a Grey Flubester, Gadjeel Redfox qui est aussi le copain de Lévy, Elfman Strauss, Fried Justin, Léon Bastia et Gerald Fernandez.  
Lucy : (se cache derrière Natsu) Bonjour...  
Natsu : (rigole) Tu as pas besoin de te cacher Luce, ils vont pas te manger...  
Erza : (souriant doucement) Bonjour Lucy  
Mirajane : (souriante) Coucou Lucy ! Je suis contente de te rencontrer !  
Lévy : (souriante) Bonjour Lu-chan !  
Jubia : (souriant doucement) Jubia est contente de te rencontrer !  
Kanna : (bourrée) Salut ! Tu veux un verre ?  
 ** **Les garçons**** : Yo/Salut  
Luxus : (blasé) Grey, tes fringues, pas devant ma cousine tu veux...  
Lucy : (se cache encore plus derrière Natsu)...  
Grey : Merde ! ... désolé Lucy...  
Natsu : (calme) Luce...  
Lucy : (sort de derrière Natsu) Désolé...  
Natsu : (rigole) Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de t'excuser !  
Lucy : (souriant doucement) C'est vrai...  
Erza : (souriant devant le comportement de Natsu envers Lucy) Faut aller en cours par contre, on va être en retard  
Luxus : (soupir) Ouais c'est vrai, c'est partit...  
 ** **Le groupe**** : (soupir) Ouais ouais...

On se dirige donc dans notre salle de classe, Nous entrons dans la classe mais au moment d'entrée, Natsu me retient doucement par le poignée... Il regarde ailleurs les mains dans les poches... Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut ?

Natsu : (calme) Tu te mets à côté de moi ?  
Lucy : (rougit) D'accord...

On se met donc côté à côté dans le fond de la salle avec les autres, et je me mets à parler avec Erza qui est devant moi à côté de Gerald... elle est vraiment très gentille même si j'ai remarqué qu'elle peut être très violente avec les garçons pour les calmer... Natsu lui c'est retourné pour parler aux garçons qui étaient derrière c'est-à-dire Luxus, Gadjeel, Fried et Grey... Autrement Lévy était à côté de Jubia et Mirajane à côté de Kanna. Nous parlions tranquillement quand un chat bleu entra dans la salle... Je devine que c'est notre prof quand il pose ses affaires sur le bureau mais c'est bien la première fois que j'ai un chat en tant que professeur... Il regarde plusieurs papiers avant de les poser et de nous regarder...

 ** **Professeur**** : Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je me présente pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis monsieur Happy et je serais votre professeur d'histoire et votre professeur principal cette année, j'espère que vous serez sérieux dans votre travail car vous avez un examen à la fin de l'année je vous le rappelles ! Bon autrement, apparemment nous avons une nouvelle dans notre établissement cette année... (voit Lucy) Venez vous présenter mademoiselle !

C'est une blague, non mais non je déteste me présenter et encore moins devant tout une classe ! Je me dirige donc vers le tableau, prend une grande inspiration avant de lâcher...

Lucy : (nonchalamment) Lucy Heartfillia, 17 ans.  
 ** **Happy**** : Vous venez de ?  
Lucy : (nonchalamment) Crocus.  
 ** **Happy**** : De la famille ?  
Lucy : (commence à s'agacer) Luxus est mon cousin.  
 ** **Happy**** : Profession des parents ?  
Lucy : (froide) Vous voulez aussi ma date de naissance, mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone ?  
 ** **Happy**** : (choqué) Vous pouvez retourner à votre place...  
... : Canon la nouvelle !  
Luxus : (froid) Essaye même pas de l'effleurer Loki  
Loki : (soupir) Ho c'est bon...

Je retourne donc au côté de Natsu et le cours débuta assez rapidement après qu'il nous ai distribuer certains papiers dont l'emploi du temps... ça va, on fini à 15h30 aujourd'hui... Je sais que j'ai été vraiment froide avec le professeur mais il ne faut pas me parler de mes parents... c'est un sujet encore sensible... Luxus le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a regardé doucement quand il a posé la question. Durant le cours, je reçu une boulette de papier de la part de Natsu... et commence donc une conversation par boulette de papier entre lui et moi...

''ça va ?''  
'' oui ça va et toi ?''  
'' j'ai envie de me barrer, j'aime pas les cours''  
''Il faut bien rester, dit toi que c'est ta dernière année''  
''Je peux te demander quelque chose''  
''Oui bien sûr''  
''Ce soir, tu veux bien venir à notre entraînement de foot et je te raccompagnerais chez toi après ? Me demande pas pourquoi... parce que je sais pas non plus mais... j'ai envie que tu viennes...''

Il veut que j'aille à son entraînement ? Je le regarde mais il fixe le tableau... est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il me met très mal à l'aise... mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il me le demande... Je lui répond donc...

'' D'accord... je veux bien venir''

Je le vois sourire doucement au moment où il lit ma réponse... ça le rend heureux que je viennes ? Son sourire est vraiment beau mais son grand sourire de trois kilomètres qu'il faisait ce matin était quand même plus beau... Il me relance le bout de papier...

'' C'est super, et ne t'inquiète pas, les gens du groupe te trouve cool et pour les hystériques... t'inquiète pas je serais là et tout les gars et les filles seront là ''  
'' Je vais pas pouvoir toujours compter sur vous...''  
'' Mais moi, je serais quand même toujours là pour toi''  
''Et pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas proche des filles ?''  
''Avec toi, c'est différent''  
'' Ha bon ?''  
''Oui, j'ai envie d'être proche de toi''

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Et notre discussion s'arrêta sur ce message qui a fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse hallucinante... le reste de la matinée se passa assez bien à part les nombreux regards noirs qui j'ai reçu de la part de certaines filles mais surtout d'une fille qui ressemble beaucoup à Mira sauf qu'elle a les cheveux plus courts... la sonnerie retentit et après avoir rangé toutes mes affaires, Erza me regarda et me souria, je m'entend vraiment bien avec elle, je pense qu'on va devenir assez proches toutes les deux. On va donc retrouver les autres et on monte donc sur le toit pour manger car elle m'a expliqué que quand il faisait beau, le groupe allait manger là haut pour être tranquille... Et aujourd'hui, il fait vraiment très beau. On se dirige donc vers le toit et on s'installe tranquillement sur le sol et je me retrouve entre Erza et Natsu qui est venu de lui même à côté de moi... Je sors mon bentô comme tout le monde et on commence à manger et à discuter...

Erza : (souriante) Autrement Lucy, qu'est-ce-que tu aimes ?  
Mirajane : (souriante) Oui dit nous qu'on te connaisse un peu mieux !  
Luxus : (rigole) Frangine soit pas timide...  
Lucy : (sourit doucement) Ce que j'aime ? Hum... la musique, le chant depuis que je suis toute petite j'adore ça... Autrement, la danse et le basket... Mon cousin bien sur, ojiisan... autrement je vois pas...  
Lévy : (souriante) Tu fais du sport, de la musique et du chant du coup ?  
Lucy : (souriante) Oui, je fais de la danse depuis 11 ans, du basket depuis 9 ans j'avais commencé avec Luxus mais j'ai continué une fois à Crocus... Je fais de la guitare et du piano depuis 10 ans environ et je chante depuis que je suis toute petite...  
Luxus : (souriant) Et elle est vraiment doué que ce soit en sport et en musique...  
Lucy : (souriante) J'avais un bon professeur en sport en même temps !  
Luxus : (rigole) Fait attention à mes chevilles !  
Gerald : (souriant) Tu aimes quoi comme style de musique ?  
Lucy : (souriante) J'adore principalement du rock... un peu de funk aussi mais autrement je suis assez ouverte d'esprit...  
Gadjeel : (rigole) Tu écoutes du rock toi ? Tu écoutes quoi ?  
Luxus : (rigole) Elle va te faire une liste...  
Lucy : (rigole) Ça se pourrait mais je vais dire les principaux groupes... (se tourne vers Gadjeel) Alors en gros Green Day, Nickelback, The Offspring, ACDC, Skillet, All time low, Linkin Park... heu... Theory of a deadman et Thirty seconds to Mars... Et au niveau de la funk... Bruno Mars, Earth Wind & Fire ou encore Kool & the Gang...  
Natsu : (rigole) Ha oui quand même...  
Gadjeel : (souriant) Tu as des bons goûts en musique blondie...  
Lucy : (rigole) Merci... Heu... (se tourne vers Natsu) Natsu...  
Natsu : (la regarde doucement) Oui ?  
Lucy : (gênée) Grey...  
Natsu : (rigole) Putain, l'exhibitionniste tes fringues !  
Grey : (se rhabille) Merde ! Et ta gueule salamèche !

Le reste de la journée était assez rapide, les filles et les garçons m'ont tous donné leurs numéros de téléphone et on a bien appris à se connaître... je me sens vraiment bien avec eux et j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils sont de mauvaises fréquentations alors que je les trouves vraiment drôles même si ils font un peu peur parfois... genre quand Grey n'arrête pas de se déshabiller mais ça en devient drôle... très gênant c'est pour ça que je me cache derrière Natsu presque à chaque fois mais drôle... et à la fin de la dernière heure de cours, Erza vient me voir pour me dire qu'elle vient avec moi à l'entraînement des garçons pour que je ne sois pas toute seule et qu'on puisse encore parler toute les deux, donc on rejoint ensemble les garçons qui nous attendaient dehors et on se dirige vers le stade. Une fois arrivé, les garçons partent ce changer et Erza et moi allons sur les gradins pour les attendre... On commence donc à parler toute les deux tranquillement...

Erza : (souriant) Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré parce que je trouve qu'on s'entend vraiment toutes les deux, j'ai l'impression que tu es comme une petite sœur, qu'on est devenues proches en l'espace d'une journée  
Lucy : (souriante) Je pense vraiment la même chose que toi, tu es un peu comme une grande sœur et je pense que je suis plus proches de toi que des autres filles même si je les adores aussi beaucoup !  
Erza : (rigole) On c'est bien trouvées toutes les deux !  
Lucy : (rigole) Oui !  
Erza : (la regarde en souriant avant de regarder le stade) Tient, voilà les garçons, ils vont venir nous donner leurs affaires...  
Lucy : (regarde les garçons venir vers elles) Ha bon ?  
Erza : (souriante) Oui leurs bouteilles, leurs serviettes, ils s'en servent durant leurs entraînement et si ils nous les donnent pas, leurs groupies les prennent... c'est pour ça que je viens à chacun des leurs entraînements...  
Lucy : (souriante) Tu es vraiment gentille...  
Luxus : (arrive vers elles) Lulu, je peux te donner mes affaires, je t'ai laissé mon téléphone aussi !  
Lucy : (souriante et lui prend ses affaires) Oui bien sûr donne  
Luxus : (souriant) Merci frangine, tu as pas trop froid ?  
Lucy : (souriante) Non, ça va et puis j'ai un pull dans mon sac  
Natsu : (souriant) Je peux te donner mes affaires aussi Luce ?  
Lucy : (souriante) Oui bien sûr, donne les moi  
Natsu : (souriant) Tiens, il y a mon téléphone aussi !  
Lucy : (souriante) D'accord !  
Natsu : (souriant en passant sa main dans ses cheveux) Merci Luce ! Bon on doit y aller pour s'échauffer, à tout à l'heure !  
 ** **Les garçons**** : Ouais à tout à l'heure !  
Erza : (souriante) Courage les gars  
Lucy : (souriante) Oui bonne chance  
 ** **Les garçons**** : (tous souriants) Merci !

Les gars partent donc s'entraîner, et je remarque un groupe de filles crier leurs prénoms... ça doit être elles les groupies dont m'a parlé Erza... et je revois la fille aux cheveux blancs qui me fait des regards noirs depuis ce matin...

Erza : (soupir) Elles sont toujours là...  
Lucy : (la regarde) La fille aux cheveux courts blancs me fait des regards noirs depuis ce matin...  
Erza : (soupir encore) C'est Lisanna, la sœur de Mirajane, elle est raide dingue de Natsu depuis longtemps mais elle a pas comprit qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle donc elle continue d'être collante et très agaçante avec lui... Et elle doit t'en vouloir parce que tu es quand même relativement proche alors qu'il n'a jamais été proche d'une fille... Mais je trouve ça bien qu'il devienne proche d'une fille après vous l'êtes pas trop mais je pense que ça ne saurait tarder...  
Lucy : (rougit) Ha bon... Pourquoi tu penses ça ?  
Erza : (souriant tendrement) Tu sais, je connais Natsu et les garçons depuis longtemps, et je n'ai jamais vu Natsu avec une fille comme il l'est avec toi, en plus il te demande de venir à l'entraînement et de te raccompagner... je pense que tu lui plais... Et vu tes réactions, lui aussi te plais. Il m'a expliqué comment il t'avait rencontré et en plus il t'a donné un sweat à lui... Je vois bien que tu lui plais vraiment mais il n'a jamais vraiment eu de copines... c'était plutôt des coups d'un soir... le fait que les garçons soient mauvais garçons et souvent dans des bagarres fait qu'ils ont tous une carapace tu vois... Et ils aiment pas avoir des amies filles déjà, nous on l'est parce qu'on les connais depuis très longtemps !  
Lucy : (rougit brutalement) Je peux pas te dire qu'il me laisse indifférente, ce serait faux... il m'a donné un sweat à lui c'est vrai, je l'ai dans mon sac d'ailleurs... et Luxus m'avait déjà prévenu et c'est pour ça que je pensais avoir du mal à être apprécié du groupe... Et je ne savais pas que Natsu était du genre coup d'un soir... (sourit tendrement) Mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à croire que les garçons soient du genre mauvais garçons, bagarreurs et tout ça quand je suis juste avec eux et vous sans personnes autour... mais je vois bien quand il y a du monde... qu'ils prennent ce caractère de mauvais garçons...  
Erza : (souriante) Il te trouve mignonne avec apparemment, mais c'est vrai que de base tu es très jolie ! Et ton caractère timide et réservée te donne un côté vraiment adorable... et tu es très attachante... La preuve, le groupe c'est déjà attaché à toi, les garçons t'aiment bien ça se voit, ils veulent apprendre à te connaître, ils te parlent et rigolent avec toi. Et les filles t'adorent tu l'as déjà bien remarqué.  
Lucy : (rigole) Et toi aussi tu es très proche d'un certain garçon...  
Erza : (rougit) Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
Lucy : (souriante) de Gerald !  
Erza : (souriante) Je peux rien te cacher dès le premier jour mais je te fais confiance donc je vais t'avouer que oui... Il se peut...  
Lucy : (la coupe en souriant) Que tu l'aimes !  
Erza : (rigole) Parle moins fort ! Mais oui tu as raison...  
Lucy : (souriante) T'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien  
Erza : (souriante) Je ne dirais rien pour Natsu non plus !

On parla donc tout le long en regardant les garçons s'entraîner, ils sont quand même vraiment doués et on voit qu'ils aiment vraiment ce qu'ils font... J'ai froid maintenant, il fait quand même frais en soirée... donc j'ai mis le pull de Natsu devant une Erza toute contente...une heure plus tard, le coach marqua une pause et les garçons sont venus nous rejoindre pour s'essuyer et boire parce qu'ils étaient quand même pas mal essoufflés..

Natsu : (s'assoit à côté de Lucy) Haaaaa j'en peux plus...  
Gerald : (reprend son souffle) Le coach est vraiment à fond aujourd'hui...  
Luxus : (s'assoit comme tout les autres garçons) Au moins on se donne à fond les mecs, on a match dans deux semaines...  
Gadjeel : (boit) Je suis à fond dans les buts moi, je vais tous les arrêter...  
Grey : (s'essuie) Tu as intérêt...  
Erza : (souriante) Mais vous serez prêts pour le match  
Gerald : (souriant) On a intérêt, faut pas qu'on perde !  
Natsu : (souriant) On va tous les éclater !  
Lucy : (souriante) J'en suis sûre que vous allez gagner, vous êtes vraiment doués ! Tien d'ailleurs, Natsu, ton téléphone, tu avais pleins de messages...  
Natsu : (étonné) Ha bon ? (regarde son téléphone et soupir) Pfff... C'est rien, encore Lisanna qui me harcèle... tiens (redonne son téléphone à Lucy)  
Luxus : (soupir) Bloque la...  
Grey : (rigole) Tu as du succès Salamèche...  
Natsu : (soupir) Ouais bah elle est chiante... (fixe Lucy et sourit) Tu as mis mon sweat ?  
Lucy : (rougit et détourne le regard) J'avais froid...  
Natsu : (souriant) Mais tu avais raison de le mettre...  
Erza : (souriante) Mais elle est vraiment mignonne avec vous trouvez pas les gars ?  
Luxus : (souriant) C'est vrai  
Grey : (souriant) J'avoue !  
Gerald : (rigole) C'est vrai, il lui va bien...  
Lucy : (rougit) Merci...  
Grey : (rigole) Natsu veut montrer sa propriété...  
Natsu : (détourne le regard) Arrête tes conneries l'iceberg...  
 ** **Coach**** : (cri) Aller les gars, on est repartit !

Les gars repartent donc s'entraîner et peu de temps après... les filles ou plutôt les groupies s'approchèrent de nous avec des regardes assez... méchants...

Erza : (soupir) Qu'est-ce-qu'elles veulent encore...  
Lisanna : (pointe son doigt devant Lucy) Toi !  
Lucy : (la regarde) Moi ?  
Lisanna : (la regarde méchamment) Oui toi ! Je t'interdis d'être proche de Natsu ! Il est à moi !  
Erza : (soupir ) Lisanna commence pas, Lucy t'a rien fais et Natsu n'est pas ton copain alors dégage de là...  
Lucy : (surprise que Erza la défende) Erza...  
Lisanna : (voit le pull de Natsu sur Lucy) Et en plus tu portes un de ses vêtements ! Mais pour qui te prends tu ?! Ça devrait être moi qui le porte et pas toi !  
 ** **Les groupies**** : Et puis pourquoi tu es proche des autres garçons ?/Pourquoi tu es amie avec eux ?  
Lucy : (calme) Il me l'a donné... et tu n'as pas de raison de t'énerver...  
Lisanna : (énervée) Natsu est à moi ! Il m'aime et n'en à rien à faire d'une fille sans valeur comme toi !  
Erza : (commence à s'énerver en voyant Lucy pas bien) Bon maintenant, tu t'en vas Lisanna ! Lucy ne t'a rien fait ! Natsu ne t'appartient pas c'est clair ?! Alors maintenant tu dégages !  
Lisanna : (énervée) Je ne te laisserais pas Natsu ! Il ne sera jamais à toi, tu es une fille sans valeur ! Natsu est à moi !  
Lucy : (apeurée)...  
Lisanna : (la gifle brutalement la faisant tomber du gradin) Ne t'approche plus de Natsu !  
Erza : (perd son calme) Dégage de là ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à elle ! Je vais te massacrer !

 ** **FIN PDV Lucy :****  
 ** **PDV Natsu :****

On est encore en train de s'entraîner... le coach veut vraiment nous tuer... Les gars sont aussi tous morts...

Erza : (perd son calme) Dégage de là ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à elle ! Je vais te massacrer !

Pourquoi Erza crie comme ça ? Tout les garçons et moi regardons en direction des filles et la on voit tous rouges... les filles qui nous servent de groupies sont toutes en face de Erza et Lucy mais ce qui me frappe c'est que Lucy est à terre en se tenant la joue et les larmes aux yeux alors que Erza est à deux doigts de frapper Lisanna... On se regarde tous avant de courir vers les filles... Elles ne nous vois même pas arrivé mais je comprend que quelque chose de grave est arrivé vu l'état d'Erza... Gerald se met devant Erza pour l'empêcher de faire un massacre alors que Luxus va vers Lucy pour voir ce qui lui est arrivé...

Luxus : (prend Lucy dans ses bras où elle éclate en sanglot et la sert contre lui) Frangine, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Calme toi...  
Gerald : (tiens les bras de Erza) Erza, calme toi ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?  
Erza : (énervée) Ce qui se passe ! C'est que Lisanna est venue ENCORE nous emmerder ! Et qu'elle a giflé Lucy par jalousie ! Mais regardez sa joue bordel !  
 ** **Les garçons**** : (regardent Lucy inquiets)...  
Luxus : (regarde les gars avant de retirer la main de Lucy pour voir sa joue...) Frangine...

Et là, tout les garçons dont moi regardaient choqués la joue de Lucy... Elle avait tapé si fort que la joue devenait bleue sous l'impact... et là je vis rouge... Je ne voyais que la joue de Lucy... et ses larmes... Mais je remarqua quelque chose de surprenant, c'est que tout les garçons étaient énervés...

Lisanna : (énervée) Elle n'a pas à être proche de Natsu et encore moins porter un de ses vêtements !  
Luxus : (énervé) Ferme la !

 ** **FIN PDV Natsu :****  
 ** **PDV Lucy :****

j'étais encore dans les bras de Luxus quand Léon s'approcha de moi, il était allé chercher quelque chose dans une boite en bas des gradins et était remonté aussi vite avant de venir vers moi... il m'enleva des bras de Luxus avant de lui faire signe et de m'emmener plus loin pour que je sois au calme... j'étais sous le choc... elle m'avait frappé si fort que ma joue était endolorie... Il me mit de la glace sur ma joue avant de s'agenouiller devant moi pour le tenir... Il est vraiment calme... Je lui avais parlé durant la journée et on pouvait facilement lui parler... Les garçons étaient un peu comme des grands frères... c'est bête mais c'est vrai...

Léon : (souriant doucement) Je pense que ça va partir assez vite mais elle n'y a pas été de main morte...  
Lucy : (parle doucement) Merci...  
Léon : (souriant doucement) Je suis ton ami comme tout le reste du groupe, c'est normal que je t'aide... Et puis j'ai l'impression que tu es comme ma petite sœur... alors j'ai ressentis le besoin de te protéger et de t'écarter...  
Lucy : (souriant légèrement) C'est gentil... J'ai l'impression d'avoir plein de grands-frères avec vous sauf Natsu... Mais je vais vous causer des problèmes et encore plus à Natsu parce qu'elles vont pas arrêter...  
Léon : (souriant doucement) Parce que je pense que tout les garçons ont la même impression que moi... Et Natsu c'est différent de nous... Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on te protégera tous et toutes les filles aussi !  
Lucy : (baisse les yeux) Je peux avoir mon sac s'il-te-plait ?  
Léon : (le lui tend) Je te l'ai pris ne t'inquiète pas  
Lucy : (parle doucement) Je vais rentrer mais ne le dit pas aux autres...  
Léon : (sérieux) D'accord mais je te parle par sms...  
Lucy : (se lève) D'accord... et merci pour toi... (enlève le sweat de Natsu) Et rend lui son sweat, je ne veux pas lui causer plus de problèmes...  
Léon : (prend le sweat) Lucy...  
Lucy : (souriant doucement) Ne t'inquiète pas... à demain...

Et je décide de m'en aller... Je ne veux pas leurs causer plus de problèmes... mais je me suis déjà bien attachée à eux tous... j'arrive très vite à la maison parce que je me suis mise à courir... Je m'enferme et décide de prendre une bonne douche...

 ** **FIN PDV Lucy :****  
 ** **PDV Natsu :****

Léon avait emmené Lucy plus loin pour la soigner et lui parler je pense... les garçons m'avaient avoué qu'ils avaient l'impression de trouver une petite sœur en Lucy... ça m'a fait plaisir de le savoir. On était tous énervés mais Gerald ne pouvait rien faire vu qu'il retenait Erza... Luxus c'était relevé et c'était approché de Lisanna avec un regard noir...

Luxus : (regard noir) Tu te prends pour quoi pour toucher à Lucy toi ?!  
Lisanna : (énervée) Pour la future copine de Natsu !  
Grey : (énervé) Mais dégage de là, Natsu t'aime pas tu comprends !  
Gadjeel : (énervé) Bouge et touche plus à Blondie !  
Lisanna : (énervée) Faites bien attention à elle... (part en courant avec les autres filles)  
Gérald : C'est fini Erza calme toi (relâche ces bras)  
Erza : (se calme un peu) Mais vous avez vu sa joue ! Bordel !  
Luxus : (énervé) Oui on a vu...  
... : (calme) Les mecs..

On se retourne et voit Léon revenir vers nous lentement mais je ne vois pas Luce...

Luxus : (se calme) Où est Lucy ?  
Léon : (calme) Elle a voulu rentré donc je l'ai laissé partir, c'était la meilleure solution elle voulait être seule ; (se tourne vers Natsu et lui tend son pull) Elle m'a dit de te redonner ça en disant ''je ne veux pas vous causer plus de problèmes et je ne veux pas lui causer des problèmes non plus''...

Et merde !

 ** **FIN PDV Natsu :****  
 ** **PDV Normal :****

Et Natsu donna un grand coup de pied dans le banc tellement sa colère était grande... il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui... Le groupe le regarda compréhensif, ils avaient tous compris que Natsu était très attaché à la jolie blonde...


End file.
